Sunset Shimmer
On-Screen Appearance Magical Portal Sunset Shimmer is jumps off the portal and lands on the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Rainbow Rocks Shimmer bring out her guitar which it can make a shock wave at slightly far depending you charging of many effects. *Zero or two seconds - Minor damage. *Three or five seconds - Easily break shield. *Six or eight seconds - Much damage. Be careful while Shimmer charging, if she hold it about nine seconds or other fighters hurt her; it will cancelled her attack which you have to wait at 10 seconds to reused this attack. Side Special - Equestrian Bow Same attack like Link, Shimmer carry her arrow and bow that she can shoot far distance. What make it different from Link's attack which she only hold six arrows at each, which the only way to reload your attack about in 3 seconds. Up Special - Fire-Phoenix Shimmer transform into Human-Phoenix that she can flight across the stage in any direction and if she swooping at the fighter it can give the burning damage from the fighters if they touches her, she only fly about in 10 seconds before it gone and turn her back to normal. Down Special - Dear Diary Shimmer is bring out of her diary that she writing and special effects on herself or friends and even her opponents, which it have an random effects on the diary. *Fire: Casting fireball. *Lighting: Striking at the stage from the top screen. *Ice: Hurt at the fighter been freezed. *Cure: Automatic heal at yourself which it can heal at your teammates only in Team Battle. *Poison: Poison at your opponents, which the effect will be gone about in 8 seconds. *Shield: Raises at her defense from any opponent attacks, and it also work on your teammate. *Sleep: Falls your opponent to sleep about in 10 seconds. But you better be careful for this, when someone is attacking you like punches or projectiles it will cancelled the attack or if you think of spamming like Ophelia Chill it will not damage her but her diary will be disappear at all time, so you have to wait about in 45 seconds to reused. Final Smash - Magical of Friendship Sunset Shimmer call out her friends like Twilight Sparkle (known as Sci-Twi), Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to use the Magic of Friendship where all of them are floating in the air and shooting the laser the Magical of Friendship; much like Samus Zero Laser but unlike this that it cannot change the directions. Some many fighters will given much damage with the most darkness which the least darkness will give minor damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description TBA Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Symbol My Little Pony: Equestria Girls logo Victory Music TBA Intro and outro scenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Role In Subspace Emissary TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Ending Music Lawl Food Stage Items Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Sunset Shimmer is the first remake fighter from Lawl Battle Combat. Category:Female Category:Starter Category:My Little Pony Category:YouTube Poop Category:Human Category:Fighters Category:Powahouse